


A Fluke

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild panic, Movie Night, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Virgil brings a new friend to movie night, and ends quite a bit differently than a normal movie night.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Kudos: 64





	A Fluke

**Author's Note:**

> September is over! But that’s not going to stop me from finishing soulmate September! 
> 
> Prompt: Day 22 - When you close your own eyes, you can see what your soulmate sees.

Patton closed his eyes and his slowly vision began to fade into his soulmate's life. Patton frowned and huffed slightly, they’re vision was still blurry, and it reminded Patton of his own vision when he wasn’t wearing his glasses. 

Patton frowned as he tried to focus. It looked a little familiar, but then again it was hard to tell what was familiar when everything was so blurry. His soulmate glanced over and there was a blob walking towards them. 

There was a tap on Patton’s shoulder and he opened his eyes and glanced up, “Oh Roman!” Patton said as he looked up at Roman through his glasses.

“Hey Patty-Cake,” Roman said as he ruffled Patton’s hair, “Has Virgil told you who he’s bringing yet?”

“Nope!” Patton said as he popped the p, “I’m excited though!”

Roman sat down next to him, “Yeah, I think he said his name’s Logan?”

“Huh! Well I guess-”

“Oh there he is!” Roman said. 

Patton glanced up. Virgil waved slightly as he walked towards them with a person Patton didn’t recognize bedside him.

“Hey guys,” Virgil said. He gestured to the person next to him, “This is Logan, he’s my friend from chem.”

Logan extended his hand out, “It is nice to meet you both.”

Patton shook his hand and smiled, “Yeah! It’s so great to meet you! I’m Patton, and that over there is Roman!”

“It is lovely to meet you!” Roman said with a flourish of his hand. “A friend of Virgil’s is a friend of mine!”

Logan smiled, “Thank you I appreciate that.”

Virgil began to fiddle with his zipper, “Um so we’re going to up your place right Pat?”

Patton nodded enthusiastically, “Yes! I’m so excited!”

Virgil smirked and shot a fond look over at Patton, “Why don’t we get going then.”

“Sounds good to me!” Patton said, and he stood up and took the lead with Logan.

“So Logan,” Patton said as they began to walk to Patton’s house, “What kind of movies do you like?”

“Science fiction is my favorite, I enjoy dissecting and pointing out flaws in the science, however I enjoy most genres.”

“That’s cool!” Patton said with a laugh, “I’m not smart enough to understand all the science talk in those movies, but I think it’s so cool that you understand it!”

“Nonsense.” Logan said, “Intelligence has nothing to do with being able to understand those things, and I believe you are perfectly able to understand it, if the film is a good one.”

Patton grinned, “Aw thank you!”

Logan nodded slightly, “Of course.”

Suddenly Logan tripped over a bump in the sidewalk. Patton immediately shot his arm out and steadied him. “Woah!” Patton said, “Are you okay?”

“Ah yes.” Logan said, “I am okay, thank you.”

“No problem! These sidewalks can be a bit tricky.”

Logan scratched the back of his neck, “yes I suppose so.”

……

Logan felt his ears heat up as Virgil’s friend, Patton, had to help him not fall over himself. Patton had been kind about it, however that almost made it more embarrassing.

Patton poked his arm, “We’re here!”

Logan looked over at the house Patton was gesturing to and nodded, “Ah, this is a very cute home.” Logan said as he squinted at the house, “it reminds me of a home from an animated movie.”

“Thank you!” Patton giggled.

“You guys walk so fast.” Virgil complained as he came up with Roman.

“Sorry Virgil!” Patton said, “But it’s just because you guys are slow!”

“Hey that’s not my fault,” Roman said, “I’m short!

Patton glanced at Logan, “I don’t know Roman, I think Logan might be shorter than you.”

Roman gasped dramatically, “You took my role as the shortest person in the group?”

“My apologies.” Logan said, “I wasn’t aware being shorter than you was a crime.”

“It’s not.” Virgil said as he bumped Roman’s shoulder, “Roman’s just jealous.”

Roman began to mumble under his breath as he followed Patton into the house.

“I didn’t do anything wrong did I?” Logan asked Virgil.

“No.” Virgil said, “Roman likes you, he’s just joking.”

Logan nodded, “Alright thank you. That is reassuring.”

Virgil smiled and nodded towards the door, “come on L, I’m sure Patton wants to know what kind of popcorn you like.”

Logan smiled and followed Virgil into the house. Patton did indeed ask Logan what kind of popcorn he liked, and after about thirty minutes they settled down with the agreement to watch Alien first and then a Disney movie of some sort. 

Logan was sitting on the left side of the couch, Virgil was sitting near him on a bean bag, Patton was on the other side of the couch and Roman was over on a large arm chair.

As the opening credits rolled, Patton poked Logan with his foot. He glanced over and Patton smiled at him. Logan noticed Patton was drumming his fingers against his leg. 

“Are you nervous?” Logan whispered.

Patton nodded slightly and shrugged, “This always happens before I watch a new movie.”

“Well it is a good movie. I have seen it many times and can vouch for it.”

Patton smiled, “Thank you!” He whispered.

Logan smiled back and looked at the TV as the first few minutes of the movie played. About half way through the movie Logan felt his eyes grow heavy and he let them drift closed. Logan didn’t fall asleep. He would never fall asleep in front of people he didn’t know, but he definitely closed them.

Logan jerked his eyes open and gasped sharply. His eyes had been closed, but they hadn’t been? Logan glanced around sharply, Virgil was looking up at him with a frown, but no one else was looking over. 

Virgil mouthed, “Are you okay?”

Logan shook his head and closed his eyes again. Still his vision seemed to change only slightly, it made Logan’s heart race and his throat feel like it was full of cement.

Virgil stood up and grabbed Logan’s arm. This did catch the attention of the other two, who immediately noticed Logan’s apparent distress. Roman reached over and paused the movie, “Is he-?”

“He’s fine.” Virgil said sharply as he pushed Logan out of the room, “We’ll be right back.”

Virgil ushered Logan into the bathroom where Logan immediately sat down against the bathtub. Virgil frowned as he leant against the sink, “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes.”

Virgil crossed his arms and shrugged, “What’s going on then? You look like you're about to puke.”

“I don’t know.” Logan said as he dug his nails into his ankles, “I don’t know what’s happening.”

Virgil knelt next to Logan, “it’s okay.” He said as he gently pried Logan’s nails from his legs. “Can you tell me what you do know?”

“When I close my eyes- my soulmate- it barely shifts.”

“Okay… but it’s clearer still right?” 

Logan nodded.

Virgil hissed through his teeth, “Okay. Can you close your eyes now? I promise not to go anywhere.”

Logan grabbed Virgil’s hand before closing his eyes. A different perspective faded into view. 

“What do you see?” Virgil asked gently.

“Roman.” Logan said, “or at least I think it’s Roman.”

“Okay and where are you?”

“The living room?” Logan replied. “I don’t see Patton.”

“I think I know why.” Virgil said gently as he squeezed Logan’s hand.

Logan opened his eyes, and thought for a moment. “You believe I am soulmates with Patton.”

“Yeah.” 

“But I’ve never seen my soulmate with you.”

“Bad luck maybe? Look, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

Logan took a deep breath, “No I suppose not.”

Virgil looked Logan over one last time, “are you sure you're okay?”

“No.” Logan said, “However I am ready to ask Patton.”

Virgil nodded slightly and opened the door.

They walked out and immediately Patton and Roman were bombarding them with questions.

“Are you okay?”

“Do you want to go home?”

“Do you need a ride?”

“Was it-”

“Guys!” Virgil yelled, “Chill.” They shut up as Virgil rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the beanbag. “Patton, Logan needs to talk to you alone,” Virgil said.

Logan was very glad he didn’t have to ask Patton to talk himself, however the look on Patton’s face tied knots in Logan’s stomach as Patton glanced between Virgil and Logan before leading him into a bedroom.

Patton closed the door behind him and gestured at the desk chair, “Feel free to sit.” He said as he sat down on his bed. “Are you okay?”

“I am fine.”

Patton nodded slightly, “Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Something weird is happening when I close my eyes.” Logan started.

Patton frowned and leant forward, “Oh?”

“And it kind of seems like they are in all the same places as you, at the same time as you. Which leads me to believe-”

“That we’re soulmates.” Patton finished. “Oh gosh, okay. Well why don’t you close your eyes and check then!”

“I was kind of hoping you would.” Logan said. “If there truly is something wrong with my bond, then it would not affect both of us.”

“Alright!” He said before closing his eyes. There were three excruciatingly slow seconds as Patton readjusted.

“Oh.” Patton said, and Logan felt his heart drop.

“Ah was it a fluke?” Logan asked, he wasn’t able to keep all the disappointment out of his voice.

“No!” Patton said enthusiastically, “We’re soulmates!”

“Yes I- wait what?”

Patton giggled, “It was not a fluke. May I hug you?”

Logan nodded, “Ah yes, I would like that.”

Patton hugged Logan and it was warm and safe and familiar. 

Right before he pulled back Patton whispered, “We really need to get you glasses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
